


Blackout

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Stridercest - Freeform, Threats, Threesome - M/M/M, Twin Striders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro messes with Dave, Bro messes with Dirk, Dave punches out Bro, Dirk and Dave team up on Bro for a perverted Saturday afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Bro Strider is an asshole and this sorta looks like dubcon but it really isn't as the Strider Clan has safe words set up as this is a preexisting relationship between them all. 
> 
> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon at the Strider household. With the morning exercises and strife complete, the three of them are watching a movie, some awful adventure movie that Jake had recommended with glowing reviews. No one is really paying attention to the terrible one liners and over done explosions however. During what is supposed to be dramatic climax scene, Dirk gets up to go to the bathroom, leaving Dave and Bro on the futon.

“I’m horny” is all of the warning Dave gets before he is scooped up into Bro’s lap. Facing outward, he feels the bulge in Bro’s jeans pushing against his backside. Bro’s hand are all over him, slipping under his shirt, under his waistband, along his thighs, along his arms, everywhere. He pushes Dave’s shirt up to his armpits. “Take it off,” Bro growls in his ear. Dave complies as Bro undoes the button and fly on his pants. There’s a brief moment of being thrown up into the air and when he comes back down he is naked. Bro positions his legs on the outside of his knees, holding him spread open. Hands continue to move over his skin but with rougher touches, especially along the hard edges of his leather gloves. Blunt nails scrape over his skin to leave red traces over his arms thighs torso neck. Bro’s fingers find and start to worry Dave’s nipples with pinches and twists. Dave has to bite down on his lip to keep the moans inside, but the pain from his teeth really doesn’t help with the issue. His hands grip and dig at his thighs in restraint from touching himself despite how hard he is from Bro’s rough treatment. He has to fight the urge to lean into the pain caused by Bro’s hands, fingers, and mouth. Bro nibbles at Dave’s neck, using a bit of teeth to scrape at the tender skin.

Dave tenses up when he hears Dirk exit the bathroom and head to the kitchen. “Shhhh,” Bro whispers in Dave’s ear as he bites the lobe making Dave whine.

“Dave?” Dirk calls from the kitchen.

“I told you to be quiet.” Bro’s fingers shift from his nipple to his lips. “Now suck.” Dave opens his mouth, releasing his bleeding lip to swirl his tongue around the fingers. When they press down on the muscle to trap it at the bottom of his mouth, Dave adds suction with a soft slurping noise. Bro’s other hand continues to scrape, pinch, and mark Dave’s pale skin. It comes up to grip Dave’s throat briefly, leaving trails of red as it drops back down.

“Dave?” Dirk moves around the futon and pauses next to the television as he catches sight of Dave. A very naked and panting Dave who’s hard cock is red and dripping with arousal.

Bro just smirks at him. “Stand there and don’t you dare move,” he orders, expecting to be disobeyed. He returns his attentions to Dave who is quivering in his arms.

Bro runs his leathered palm harshly down Dave’s front to grip his cock. Dave moans around his fingers as the leather bites the sensitive skin. Just as he suspected, Bro sees movement out of the corner of his eye when he ducks his head to bite the meaty flesh between Dave’s neck and shoulder. He catches Dirk’s hand moving down to the front of his pants to adjust the growing lump underneath.

Dave throws his head back sharply when Bro draws blood. Bro’s hand leaves his mouth to grip the back of his head and pushes it forward again. “None of that now. Look at Dirk. Watch how your brother touches himself to you. Look at how he’s getting hard over how much of a whore you look like. Spread open and a mess. Oh, don’t think I don’t know how much you are getting off on the fact that your brother, your own twin, is watching you.” The barely-there whisper sends shivers down Dave’s body to pool with pleasure in his core. Red eyes meet amber for a moment before Dave glances down to see Dirk palming himself through his jeans.

A deep groan slips from Dave’s lips. “Stay quiet now.” Bro wraps his hand around Dave’s throat again and slowly increases pressure as he carefully speeds up the pace of stroking Dave’s cock. Just as Bro’s grip cuts off his breathing, Dave’s entire body shudders and he releases all over the floor in between the edge of the futon and coffee table. Bro releases him before he is entirely done to keep his glove from getting dirty. He shoves Dave unceremoniously off of his lap onto the floor in a quivering mess

"Strip," Bro commands. Dirk doesn't startle, doesn't even flinch. He just calmly starts moving. He pulls his shirt off first, folding it in the air, and then setting it squarely on the table. He lifts each foot up to take off his socks. He pairs them and sets them aside. Pants come next. There is no trembling of fingers, no fumbling of buttons. He takes pants off separately from boxers. He neatly folds each of them and puts them on top of the shirt. He takes off his fingerless, leather gloves last, setting them on top of the careful pile. When he finishes, he stands straight and naked and hard. Bro and Dirk eye each other, golden and amber eyes flashing with lust and certainty. Dirk is calm and collected, sure of himself even under Bro's gaze. He knows that Bro is enjoying the view. He's not as unaffected as he attempts.

Finally, Bro moves first with a simple crook of his finger to beckon Dirk over. Dirk obeys, carefully stepping over Dave who is still limply lying on the floor trying to recover, to stand in front of Bro. He catches the rush of air indicating Bro's flash-stepping and turns to intercept it, but the twist just puts him in the perfect position to have his knees pulled out from under him and he is knocked backwards onto the futon where Bro had been sitting. Dirk instantly tries to recover but an Bro’s grip on his wrists stop him. Iron strong flesh is soon replaced with the leather straps that protect him from the steel bite of the handcuffs. His testing pull just makes metal rattle on metal where the cuffs are chained to the frame of the futon.

Bro looms over him and chides, "I told you not to move. So now I have to make sure." He uses a finger to trace down Dirk's body starting from the sharp jaw line, over his chest, down his torso, to the junction of his legs dipping under his balls. Dirk doesn't react except for the involuntary twitch of his cock. Bro straightens up and peels his gloves off first, tossing them carelessly to the side. Then he pulls his shirt off and smirks as he catches Dirk staring at the ripple of muscle associated with the motion. It flutters somewhere to the ground. Dirk glares back at him but doesn’t say anything. Bro straddles Dirk’s legs, restricting the rest of his free movement, and leans over Dirk with his weight supported with one hand on the futon above Dirk’s shoulder. Again he trails his free hand down Dirk’s body, but this time finishes it with a flourish of a stroke along his cock. Then he does it again only with the edge of his nail, making skinnier lines than he left on Dave. At this Dirk tries to shy away but can only push himself into the couch, much to Bro’s amusement.

He begins the pattern again, but this time with his mouth. He sucks and bites and leaves a trail of red splotches. Dirk’s efforts to get away from the antagonizing mouth only results in the clanging of his restraints against the futon and Bro squeezing powerful thighs together to painfully trap Dirk’s legs. The bunched jean fabric at the sides of his knees pinch at Dirk’s bare thighs. Bro’s love bites aren’t very loving as he catches skin and tugs it away from flesh. Dirk’s torso is riddled with spots of broken blood vessels as Bro slowly moves down his chest. He stops briefly to pay too much attention to Dirk’s pink nipples. And then continues down his abdomen to his narrow hips, nearly bruising the bones underneath the skin to draw out more pitiful whimpers.

Dirk finally resigns himself to this hell, tightly clenching his fists and eyes shut to keep his outbursts a minimum. He hates this. He hates how his body betrays him, that it gets pleasure from Bro’s touches and marks. He hates not having control, but his body indicates that he’s enjoying the fact that he doesn’t have any. He hates what Bro does to him because of why Bro does it. Because just taking control isn’t enough; Bro wants to break him down. Bro wants him to cry and he is pushed ever so closer to that with every sharp sting laid against his body.

Finally Bro turns his attention to Dirk’s swollen cock. He mouths the shaft gently at first, but Dirk knows that won’t last long and has to swallow back a sob. Just as expected the teeth and sharp sucks return; Dirk can’t help but cry out at the sharpness. Bro pauses just long enough to shush him. “You don’t want to wake up your sleeping brother, do you?” Bro tilts his head down and to the side, indicating Dave still on the floor where he hasn’t so much as twitched. Dirk just whimpers again, a little bit at a lower volume. In punishment or reward, Dirk can’t tell, Bro takes the tip of his cock into his hot mouth.

He doesn’t cover his teeth with his lips though as he inches slowly and painfully down. There isn’t enough pain to kill Dirk’s boner however. Bro has mastered how to approach that line and it drives Dirk insane. Dirk’s cock bumps into the back of Bro’s throat with only a momentary hesitation before Bro swallows and draws it onward. With a sharp cry, Dirk comes without warning at the sensation of the tight muscle around him. Even Bro’s golden eyes go slightly wider in surprise, but he recovers enough to swallow instead of choking on the bitter substance. Finally he pulls off and waits with a scathing look while Dirk slowly comes down from his pleasure high. When he finally opens his eyes, he visible cringes down from the heat.

“That’s right, you little shit. You should be scared. Did I say that was alright? Did I say I wanted to drink your cum? I definitely wasn’t done punishing you. Now we are going to have to get a little more literal.”

Dirk completely flinches down to get as small as possible as Bro leans over him to undo the cuffs. He doesn’t fight back when Bro grips the scruff of his neck and pulls him up into a sitting position. He continues pushing forward until Dirk is scrambling to get his legs out from underneath him and onto his knees instead. Bro only stops moving him when he is on all fours. “Don’t move,” Bro growls at him while observing his handiwork from beside the futon. Dirk does his hardest not to flinch when Bro places a calm hand on the small of his back. He hears the soft chuckle above him when he fails.

He cries out at the sharp sting of Bro’s other hand against the flesh of his ass. Another cry accompanies another crack of skin on skin. Then a third. A fourth. Bro pauses to rub soft gentle circles over the stinging, reddening muscles. Dirk whimpers at the heat of his hand and tries to focus on this composure. It doesn’t last as the next hit draws out a sob from Dirk. He squeezes his eyes shut against the unbidden tears that won’t get him any sympathy from Bro. Bro’s smacks travel lower to the back of Dirk’s thighs, brushing painfully but thankfully briefly against his balls.

With another escaped sob, an errant tear rolls down Dirk’s cheek. Internally he curses himself for his lack of control. Another hit and he gasps at the pain, getting to be too much even under Bro’s expertise and Dirk’s experience. His eyes fly open with his safe word at the tip of his tongue, but then he catches movement from the floor. Red eyes catch amber before Dirk has to close them again from the pain of the next strike.

“Please.” It’s barely a whisper, mostly just lips forming around the words. “Dave, please.”

He cries out with a full near-scream from Bro’s next strike. The cry hides the sound of movement from Bro’s side until the last moment so that he is caught off guard when he turns to look at it’s source and is greeted by a fist to the face. Everything goes black even before he crashes backwards onto the corner of the coffee table.

****

* * *

   
 ****

When he comes to with a groan in this throat and some throbbing pain echoing between his back and his head, Bro takes a moment to assess his situation. The futon has been adjusted to lie fully flat instead of the couch orientation. His hands were cuffed with the same restraints that he has used on Dirk as well as additional cuffs held that his ankles to the corners of the futon to hold him spread eagle. Based on the breeze he feels, he is now entirely naked.

He watches his two younger brothers as they kneel on either side of him. Dave is leaning over and gently touching Dirk, holding him still to kiss lightly every angry red mark that the elder Strider left. Dirk just lightly rests his hands on Dave’s soft flat hair, neither pushing nor guiding, but just as an appreciative gesture. Dave is working his way up from the narrow hips to Dirk’s chest. The term butterfly kisses come to the forefront of Bro’s mind at the way Dave is handling the after care of his brother. Dave continues up across the delicate looking collarbones to Dirk’s marked neck. Bro notices with a hint of pride a reddening on Dave’s neck as well. Dirk tilts his head back until Dave reaches his jawline. When he finishes there, Dave pulls him forward to capture his pale lips with blood tinged red ones.

The sweetness of the kiss is offset by the general lack of clothing between the three brothers and the marks that cover both boys. Bro moans lowly at his renewed arousal. Glittering ruby and amber eyes finally turn look down upon him, sending another jolt to Bro’s groin.

“Didya hit me with a steel bat or a two by four?”

“Fist,” Dave answers simply, holding the specified weapon up to show up the split skin over the knuckle. “Jake taught me.”

“Dirk, I think I hate your boyfriend.”

“Good. Maybe you won’t fuck him if I ever bring him over.”

Dave and Dirk kiss once more before they lean down simultaneously towards Bro. Of course he doesn’t flinch, despite the fact that they stopped to hover only about an inch above his face. Then they drop the last of the distance to sweetly kiss the corners of Bro’s mouth at the same time. Their tongues flick out to taste him, lapping up the slight iron taste from where he drew blood from Dave. Their attentions shift inch by inch along his cheekbones and down along his jaw bone. They share a quick kiss at his chin before dipping to either side of his neck. Dave laves the skin with small licks and kisses where Dirk nips and tugs at it with his teeth. On either side of the jugular they leave similar marks, sucking and biting the thin skin respectively.

They move onto the collar bones, starting off as mirror images, but then Dirk pulls away to look at his work to see how it looked, if it was like what Bro did to him. Dave only gives him time for a quick look before he leans over to that side to gently kiss the red skin as he had done on Dirk’s body. After he touches on all of the marks, Dirk pushes him all the way off Bro and begins his attack on the pectoral on Dave’s side, working his way back towards himself with Dave trailing kisses over every bite. They slide down the futon. Thin long legs slide against thicker older ones. Their hips grazing along down his thighs in a way that lets Bro know that they are as into this as he is.

They get to his hips and return to their respective sides. Bro startles slightly when he feels Dave’s teeth scrape across the skin over his hip bone and Dirk’s tongue slide over the crease between his torso and his leg. The two actually feel him shiver as they reach their target at the same time. They start at the base, two pairs of lips pressing around the shaft. Slowly they move up, kiss by kiss, slowly and agonizingly until Bro just wants to scream. When they finally get to the head they engulf it in a hot french kiss. Bro really strains to keep his voice down as their tongues slide against the sensitive glans and each other. Bro can’t rip his eyes away from his two younger brothers as they worship his cock with their hot mouths. The spiky and smooth blond hair slides up and down, either together or opposite, to give him different sensations. He can almost feel the smirks on his shaft when his hands clench up, causing the chain of the restraints to clang in the quiet apartment now that the forgotten movie has turned itself off.

Dave breaks away and slides up Bro’s body to lay his lithe form against the more muscular one. “Just let go, Bro. No one is judging you. You don’t have to be the big bad right now. Can’t be the big bad when you are all tied up like this,” Dave whispers into his ear. Dirk slips over in between Bro’s legs and Bro does let go and openly moan as Dirk takes him into his hot mouth. “Good boy,” Dave tells him, smirking at the shiver that goes through the elder strider.

Dirk bobs his head, sliding his tongue over every ridge and vein of Bro’s cock. He does quick shallow strokes. His speed creates a nice friction added by his hand wrapped around the lower half. Dave traces loose patterns over Bro’s chest, lining the dips between muscles along his abdomen, circling his nipples. All the while, he is whispering encouragement into Bro’s ears, telling him how good Bro made him feel earlier when he was “touching me, marking me, choking me, hurting me. Felt so good. But then you hurt Dirk. Made Dirk cry. The big bad Bro made my Dirk cry. You’re a bad man.” He just keeps murmuring to Bro who is moaning with every exhale when his breath isn’t hitching because of some nice trick Dirk pulls off with his tongue.

Eventually Dirk reaches over and strokes Dave’s thigh in a signal that Bro is close. “Will you come in Dirk’s mouth? Will you come for me big Bro?” Dirk creates a suction to emphasize Dave’s words. Bro throws his head back with a cry as his body goes stiff arching off the bed as he comes into Dirk’s mouth. Dirk swallows the first couple pumps, but lets the rest of it collect in his mouth. After he gets all that he can, he then slinks up Bro’s side until their heads are even.

“Oh look. Dirk has a gift for you. Open wide,” Dave tells him while lightly pushing down on Bro’s chin. Bro obeys and Dirk kisses him wetly, pushing the cum into Bro’s mouth with his tongue. They continue to kiss until Bro has cleaned Dirk’s mouth and is simply sucking on Dirk’s tongue.

While they are busy Dave moves back down and starts mouthing Bro’s cock, cleaning up the leftovers and providing just enough stimulation that it stays hard. His tongue plays with it, grinning at how it twitches away because of oversensitivity. Dirk is enjoying the rumbling groans he feels rolling around in Bro’s chest as he lays on top of him, totally straddling him once Dave was out of the way. Dirk’s erection slides along Bro’s abs as he rocks his hips very slowly, teasing himself on the hot skin.

Dave officially starts his turn on Bro’s cock with kitty licks, covering every square inch with his tongue. He even goes down to his balls and taking them carefully into his mouth with gentle suction. He works his way back up with more licks using the flat of his tongue. He swirls around the head and then slides down so slowly. Bro whimpers into Dirk’s mouth, a soft begging sound, wanting Dave to move faster. Dirk laughs softly back at him. Dave just continues, his lips wrapped over his teeth with care. He gently brushes the velvety skin with lips and tongue as he continues to press downwards. His entire mouth is full when he takes a deep breath and relaxes his throat to take Bro even further. A softly exclaimed “fuck” from above is his reward.

Dave carefully paces himself as he fucks Bro with this throat. He keeps it teasingly slow, torturously slow. He sits there for a little, swallows around the cock, and then pulls off enough for a quick breath before he presses back down. Bro lets out a shuddery breath between Dave’s onslaught on his cock and Dirk’s waves of kisses and bites around his neck and collarbone. Dirk’s slow but incessant rocking drags the younger strider’s erection across his body. Dave’s hands start from resting on Bro’s muscular thighs but slowly work their way upward, stopping to fondle the heavy sacs on the way, thumbing the joints between legs and torso, sliding up hips, and then up to Dirk’s backside. He palms his twin’s ass, pressing down with Dirk’s shallow thrusts. Long fingers work the muscle causing Dirk to press soft murmurs into Bro’s skin. Dave enjoys playing his brother’s, drawing out different reactions and sounds.

He pulls off of Bro’s cock, gaining a whimper at the loss, and scoots himself up behind Dirk. He is straddling Bro’s hips, lining their hips and cocks up. Bro moans at the different source of heat. Dave wraps a hand around the both of them, using the leftover saliva to smooth out the motion. He strokes them a couple times before letting them go and reaching over to pull Dirk up into a sitting position. Dirk’s ass presses against the cocks, sandwiching Bro between the twins, sandwiching him in heaven. Dave pulls on Dirk so that his back is flush against his chest. He kisses the side of his neck that is offered as Dirk relaxes into his arms. He reaches down and around Dirk’s hips to his erection, taking it in hand to softly stroke it. Dirk moans and closes his eyes, totally giving himself over to his brother. Dave looks over his shoulder down at Bro whose eyes are trained on the show in front of him. The longer Dave strokes Dirk, the more his hips roll which affect the cocks nestled behind him.

Bro has completely let go and is giving porn stars a run for their money with his moans. Dirk is all breathy and shuddery from Dave’s gentle hands. Dave doesn’t stay quiet either, pushing his hips in time with Dirk’s which pushes Dirk up a couple notches in volume. “Dave. Don’t stop. Don’t you dare stop.”

“As you say, Dirk.”

“Yes! Just like that. Just like...” Dirk grabs his hand and holds it still as he thrusts violently into it for several more pumps before cumming explosively all over Bro. A fleck or two reaches all the up Bro’s neck and chin. Dirk’s entire body goes rigid as he rides out the pleasure high. When he finally relaxes, he collapses bonelessly in Dave’s arms. Dave carefully moves Dirk to Bro’s side where he rests, panting, on his back.

Dave returns his attention back to stroking Bro and himself, adding the little bit of Dirk’s cum that got on his hands as additional lubrication.

“Please.”

Dave is proud of himself that he’s made Bro beg and decides to reward him. He leans over and begins lapping up all of Dirk’s cum, starting at Bro’s neck and working his way down across his chest and abs. He captures the pearly liquid with soft wide swipes of his tongue. Bro moans at the sensations and how Dave’s movements brush against his painfully hard cock. Dave works his way back down so that his mouth is hovering over Bro’s cock again. He watches it twitch towards him, seeking out the wet warmth of his mouth. Dave obliges and takes it with a relieved sighing moan from Bro. Dave proceeds to slide up and down on Bro at a faster pace than before, letting him slip into his throat every fourth stroke or so. Bro gets quiet again as he fights to keep breathing through the pleasure. When Dave gently strokes his thigh in comfort, Bro loses it with a cry. Dave greedily drinks it all down as all of the restraints clang against the futon’s frame when Bro pulls them taut.

Bro is still breathing hard when Dave moves up his body, trailing precum as the head of his still hard cock drags along. He gets up to Bro’s shoulders, straddling his chest and waits for Bro to recognize the tip hovering above his lips. Without even opening his eyes, Bro’s tongue comes out to sweep up the next drop. Dave moans at the contact and scoots up a fraction more.

“Stroke yourself,” Bro’s raspy voice orders. Dave’s hand flies to his cock and begins to do just that. He continues to brush the tip across Bro’s lips and Bro teases him with his tongue. He looks over to see Dirk sleepily smiling at him after Dirk reaches up to pet the small of his back. Dave doesn’t last that long between Dirk’s encouraging contact, the memory of the events that have transpired, and the way that Bro is wickedly working the head. His breathing picks up; his movements get jerky. Bro lifts his head and Dirk pushes Dave forward enough that Bro can wrap his lips around the head and suck. Dave comes with a silent, gasping, yell. He slumps over Bro to catch his breath before finally slithering off to the opposite side from Dirk. He tucks himself into Bro’s side in an instinctive mirror image as Dirk.

A satisfied exhaustion falls over the brothers. Dave’s breathing changes first, into the deeper softer breaths of sleep. Dirk follows next. Bro is about to fall asleep as well when he feels a twinge in his arm and goes to change position only to be stopped by the restraints.

“Dudes. Dave. Dirk. Come on. Undo me. Let me get out of this. Guys. Seriously. Fuck.” There is a way to get out of the cuffs while wearing them, but it requires slight contortion in his wrists and a very good sense of blind touch. “Fuck you both,” Bro lets out a resigned sigh and sets about freeing himself. After a good fifteen minutes of painful maneuvering Bro manages to undo the cuffs and finally gets to reposition his distressed arm. He is tempted to shove his younger brothers off of him for their dereliction, but he can’t find the energy in him. Instead he perks up at the sound of keys at the front door. Bro rolls his eyes at the timing.

The door opens and the fourth Strider comes stumbling in with luggage in hand. He barely has enough energy to push the door enough so that it latches shut behind him. He tosses the suitcase carelessly to the side. Dark crimson eyes are barely open as he scans the room, but open wide when he catches sight of the pile on the futon. He hungrily eyes the three naked bodies, slowly moving up the curves of bare hips and shoulders until he finds golden eyes looking back at him. He smirks as he shrugs out of his jacket, tossing it on the nearby table. He saunters over as he undoes the cuffs around his wrists and the top couple buttons of his shirt. He raises an eyebrow when he catches sight of the restraints still around Bro’s ankles.

“You’re the one tied up?” he asks softly and incredulously.

“Little shit punched me out.” Bro nods down to the smooth haired blond currently drooling on his chest.

“That’s my boy.”

“Don’t encourage him, D. Otherwise I’ll make you suffer his consequences too.”

“I’d prolly enjoy that,” D responds with an indignant shrug of his shoulders.

“You would.” One could almost hear the eye roll in his voice.

“Do it after his econ test on Friday.” Bro looks down at Dirk, who he had thought was just as asleep as his twin. “Tie him up and fuck him hard while D rides him. If you’ll be here that long?” he asks as he throws a heavy lidded eye in the eldest Strider’s direction.

“Yea, no production for two weeks. I’ll be in town. But where are you in that picture?”

“Oh, I’ll be around. Now get naked and join the cuddling.”

“Yes sir,” D agrees with a chuckle.


End file.
